1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a video/audio output device such as a TV and a video/audio output method which can be applied to the audio output equipment such as the video/audio output device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there is a widespread use of a digital equipment with an HDMI (High Definition Multimedia Interface) (TM) mounted therein, such as a TV, a DVD player, a DVD recorder, and an AV amplifier. The HDMI can transfer video and audio in an uncompressed manner. When equipments advocating compliance with HDMI-CEC (Consumer-Electronics Control), such as a TV and a DVD recorder, are connected to each other, the DVD recorder connected to the TV can be operated by use of a TV remote controller by virtue of an HDMI-CEC function.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2007-104138 discloses a technique relating to audio output control using the HDMI-CEC. Specifically, when a microcomputer of an amplifier has detected conversion from the off state to the on state of a power source, the microcomputer requests a notification of information showing whether the television connected to the amplifier is in a television mode or a theater mode from the television through an HDMI-CEC communication unit. Meanwhile, when the microcomputer of the amplifier has received, from the television, the answer that the television is in the television mode, the microcomputer performs control to prevent the output of an audio signal through an external speaker connected to the amplifier, whereby the audio signal provided from the television to the amplifier is output through an internal speaker of the television without being output through the external speaker. When the microcomputer of the amplifier has received the answer that the television is in the theater mode, the microcomputer performs control so that the audio signal is output through the external speaker connected to the amplifier, whereby the audio signal provided from the television to the amplifier is output through the external speaker without being output through the internal speaker of the television.
In addition, more recently, the Dolby Volume (TM) for correcting the difference in a television sound level has been disclosed.
The Dolby Volume has the concept of Leveler/Modeler. The Leveler and Modeler respectively have a function of eliminating a sense of incongruity due to the difference in content's volume level and a function of performing bandwidth correction in accordance with a playback volume position (audio volume). Namely, the Dolby Volume consistently provides stable volume and audio quality to various audio sources.
The Modeler in the Dolby Volume performs processing corresponding to playback volume. It is relatively easy to provide a design for obtaining the effect of the Dolby Volume for the output through the internal speaker built in a TV set. This is because the TV set includes a volume adjustment unit and a speaker output unit.
However, it is difficult to provide a design for obtaining the effect of the Dolby Volume for the output through the external speaker connected to the TV set through an external speaker controller (amplifier). This is because the TV set cannot detect the volume set in the external speaker controller.